heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Helix
The helix is a symbol that appears quite frequently throughout the series. In Godsend, the symbol appears on the sword hilt and Ando Masahashi remarks that it appears to be a combination of two Kanji characters: (才 Sai) meaning "Great Talent" and (与 Yo) meaning "Godsend". During an interview at the Wizard World in Los Angeles, writer and Co-Producer Aron Coleite stated that it literally means "God sending great ability." Writer and co-executive producer Micheal Green stated that the writers know it as "the helix". This symbol frequently appears as a pattern formed by mundane objects, but it also appears on certain plot-significant items and on several characters: * Printed on the front of Dr. Chandra Suresh's book, Activating Evolution. * On a drawing of the future made by Peter Petrelli. * On a post-it note placed on Mohinder's recreation of his father's enhanced persons map. * As the logo of the Helix Comics Group, the publisher for Isaac Mendez' Ninth Wonders comic book. ** The logo also appears in the artwork of Ninth Wonders Issue #14 on a screen in Times Square behind Hiro Nakamura. * On various paintings by Isaac Mendez. * In Chandra Suresh's algorithm program to find variations in genetic code, formed by DNA proteins when the entire program is viewed on a computer. * In the pool at the Walkers' house after Mr. and Mrs. Walker were murdered by Sylar. * On The Haitian's necklace. * On Jessica's back whenever she surfaces as Niki Sanders' alternate personality. When Jessica is repressed, the symbol does not appear on Niki's back. This also appeared on a painting of "Jessica" by Isaac. The symbol was hidden under an extra layer of paint. Later on, Jessica hides the symbol (an apparent tattoo) under a layer of foundation makeup. * On the hilt of a katana once owned by 16th-century samurai Takezo Kensei, the earliest known manifestation of the symbol. * On one of Claire Bennett's schoolbooks when she takes it out of her locker. * On one Claire's notebooks early in Volume One. * Several times in Company Man: ** On a warehouse door at Primatech Paper. ** On the Primatech Paper model in a flashback. ** On the glass in the Bennetts' front door. * On Peter's arm when he is in Ireland. * On all of Molly Walker's nightmare drawings of Maury Parkman in "Four Months Later...". * In Molly's eyes when she was distressed about Maury Parkman. * Shaped in the ashes of the container of the Shanti Virus before they blew away. * The logo of the Pinehearst Company is formed by a slightly altered representation of two helixes. * On a wound in Nathan's hand. * Twice in "Four Months Later..." ** On a picture of Kaito Nakamura and Angela Petrelli signifying their death in 24 hours. These 2 pictures were once apart of a picture with all the 12 founding members of The Company. The picture of Kaito is later taken as evidence by the NYPD after he is murdered by a hooded assailant. ** Peter is wearing the symbol as a necklace when he is found with amnesia in Ireland. Category:Symbols